


Styx and Phlegethon

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Hellsing, RWBY
Genre: Also Minor Non-canonical Character Death, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Crossover, Drama, Gen, Poetry, Time-Space fuckery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Schrodinger and Pandora each had a box, but what if they were both the same one?After Pyrrha's death, her ashes are absorbed by a vampire who became lost between dimensions.





	Styx and Phlegethon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge.
> 
> prompt: summer

~ Styx and Phlegethon ~

Schrodinger and Pandora  
each had a box which  
ever after carried their name.  
Or could it have been  
that these two boxes  
were one and the same?

* * *

They did not know  
quite where they were  
and also not quite  _who_.

There came some ash  
upon the wind which  
they caught as it blew.

And who  _that_  was  
they did not know,  
if the ash once had a name.

And yet they found it  
important somehow  
and caught her all the same.

* * *

Blood and ash mix.

[Do you believe in destiny?]

(Yes.)

_Where is this? Who are you?_

(Don't leave me.)

[I'm sorry; it's time.]

_Good question. Who am I?_

Another demon within the box, alive or dead, or-

* * *

They appeared in a realm of sand  
and scorching heat, worse than  
any summer they have ever known.

Only two other things existed here,  
in this pocket universe:

a closed door, and-

Hands of shadow and ash  
reached toward the lamp,  
took a hold of its handle...

...just as the leaves of the exit unfolded.

* * *

Spring and Fall warred within  
the same flame-accented eye  
of a single woman as she  
stepped over her fallen foe's corpse  
and unwittingly unlocked the door  
that would unveil a reckoning.

A figure cloaked in shadows  
emerged from the gate  
and in a voice  
at once both familiar  
and somehow not, intoned:

"Hello again."

~oOo~


End file.
